Cant Find The Exit
by sammy169
Summary: Bella is invisible until the Cullens come to town. Edward cant get a clear read her and only gets the odd thought. They all get suspicious. They all worry for her safty at home is Charlie a different man to the happy police cheif they see through the day?
1. 1 I Want Out

A/N This is just a prologue really. Please review if you like the sound of it.

Bella's P.O.V

When you talk to no one and stick to the shadows all the time, people stop noticing you completely. That doesn't bother me at all though, in fact, it helps me survive. When Charlie beats me so hard I can't stand, no one realises I'm missing from class. When he slaps me, when my face is a mass of blue and purple bruises, no one even bats an eyelash. If you asked someone who has had me in their class for the last however many years, if they know Bella Swan, they'll say 'who?'.

I am invisible, no one knows I even exist. I try to kill myself every fucking day. But every time I press the knife to my wrists or hold the bottle of pills to my lips, something stops me, a feeling that I need to be strong and hold on for just one more day, why? Because I'm meant for something more.

I, Isabella Swan, want out… I just can't find the exit.


	2. 2 Unfortunatly Visable

A/N Bella's thoughts are in Italics, anyone else's thoughts will also but italics but set out like this: _Jess: I'm a slutty bitch blah blah blah. _So on and so forth.

Bella's P.O.V

I held the bottle of pain meds to my mouth, locked eyes with the reflection in front of me and tried to force my hand to tip the pills down my throat. That would have ended my suffering. Life just isn't that simple though and after half an hour of tears and almost deaths I placed the bottle back on the bathroom counter, whipping angry tears from my eyes.

I walked downstairs and out of the front door to my red truck. It was my only real possession. The drive for school didn't take long and I found myself early once again.

I sighed and took out my battered, bruised, and stolen, copy of Wuthering Heights. I didn't have enough money to actually buy one.

Slowly the parking lot filled up, all the cliques coming together. I put away my book and got out of my monster truck. The normal dull ache was there but nothing too bad that it hurt to walk.

I was about to walk across the lot to first class when three very new, very fast and very expensive cars pulled in the spaces next to me.

_What the hell? Oh crap people are looking, if they get me noticed I swear to all that is holy! _

I couldn't finish the threat in my mind because just then, one of them got out. Then another and another until all five of these gorgeous and beautiful people stood before us mere mortals of Forks High school.

_Bet they have a nice family too. _I thought bitterly.

A bronze haired boy turned and looked at me quizzically, I turned and walked away while the rest of the school gawked like idiots.

My first lesson was English with Mr Banner. He didn't notice me, like everyone else, so I was usually left alone. I sat down at my two man desk I had to myself and put my cheap MP3 on, blasting music into my brain. It drowned out all other noise, all the snide comments from the boys and stupid giggles from the girls. I didn't need it.

One of the new kids came in and I won't lie, I was intrigued, so I turned the volume on my MP3 down. The girl was tall and blond, curves in all the right places and just looked like a bitch. She looked bored too, like she'd done this a thousand times.

I looked around and felt my heart sink when I realised that the only spare place was beside me.

"Class, we have a new student!" Declared Mr Banner. The class was over taken with murmurs. "This is Rosalie Cullen. Her and her family have just moved here from Alaska. I'd like you all to treat them well and point them to the right classes and lunch room. Thank you. Ok Rosalie, you can sit next to, um…" He obviously didn't remember my name, if he even knew it in the first place. "That young lady there." He settled on simply pointing at me.

Rosalie looked at me with distaste. I just sighed, rolled my eyes and turned up the volume again. Blocking everything out.

That was until she nudged my shoulder, I winced at the pain. But yanked out my headphones and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you turn it down please?"

"Oh, sure."That was the only reason anyone ever spoke to me, when they wanted something, like for me to move out of the way. Or for dares.

"Have you even started?" She asked, looking at my doodle covered page. I shrugged.

"What's the point?"

"Well, don't you want to pass your exams? Go to college? Make something of your life?"

"Not really much to make of it." I said. She huffed and turned to the front. I did as she asked and turned the music down before shoving the ear pieces back in and writing my feelings out in a poem, scratched onto the page with rough writing, practically unreadable.

_**I feel so dead, **_

_**I feel so broken, **_

_**I scream out the words, **_

_**But life goes on as if I haven't spoken. **_

_**No one knows, **_

_**They never will, **_

_**Tomorrow finally, **_

_**I'll take those pills. **_

I knew it was a lie, a lie I told myself each and every day. Tomorrow I'll do it, I'll grow a set and do it. I never do though, obviously. I turned and saw Rosalie looking at the poem and I slammed the book shut.

She looked shocked more than anything. She still turned away from me though, didn't question it, no one ever did.

At the end of class I collected my books and began to walk out of class when Jessica Stanley stuck her leg out and made me trip. I was stunned, nothing like this had ever happened. I was the invisible girl that was never noticed, spoken to or interacted with. That was the way it was. As I stared at her she walked over to Rosalie who had seen the whole thing.

"Well hey there, I'm Jessica, welcome to this boring as fuck town. You can sit with me at lunch." She said it as if it was a privilege for her even to be considered, not expecting to be rejected. But she was.

"No thank you. I don't sit with bullies." Jessica turned and glared at me.

From that day on I was no longer invisible, I was public enemy number one. Girls beat on me to impress the Cullen guys and the guys beat on me to impress the Cullen girls. Or just be accepted to their table. The table they always sat at changed all the time. They never kicked anyone off a table, they just sat somewhere else. So when Jessica sat at the table they had occupied the previous day in attempts to be included in their gang, she was disappointed, then she took it out on me.

I rarely strayed into the cafeteria after that first day but sometimes, I would have no choice. I kept my head low and hood up. I was still spotted though.

"Hey Swan! Come here!" Called out Zack, he was the head jock.

"I'm leaving now." I decided if I fainted from malnourishment, it wouldn't be so bad.

_Who knows, maybe I won't wake up… _

Edward's P.O.V

_Who knows, maybe I won't wake up… _

My eyes shot to her. Bella, I sat next to her in Biology but she never spoke to me, never smiled. I couldn't hear her thoughts either, nothing. Just a few odd words here and there. Everything else was clouded in a thick fog. Now and again I would get a thought from her, when she would practically shout it in her mind. Like now.

She showed a slight hint of hope as she thought it, as I got from Jasper. She was a true mystery. Not one happy thought came from her, she was very depressed. She hid it all well though. She never begged for attention like the other hormone driven teenagers in this place either, in fact she shied away from it like it was the plague.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch." He stood up and sauntered over to her. Then he began to circle her like a shark stalking a poor, innocent seal. "You are nothing. You have nothing to give anybody. No tits. Not hot. You're just plain. So weak." He shook his head. "Although…" I could hear what he was thinking and I didn't fucking like it. "Maybe you can dance?" Isabella looked at him in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

"DANCE!" He roared at her. Something inside her snapped. Like an elastic band that has been stretched too far.

"No." She said quietly. "NO!" Louder this time. She stood taller and pushed her chest into his. "You bastard, what the fuck have I ever done to you? Huh? Nothing! I haven't done shit to you, to any of you idiot friends or them slutty bimbos. I live my life quietly, never getting in anybody's way yet you still find it necessary to give e hell for just existing. Why!?" She was full blown yelling by the end, with such anger and sorrow.

Zack grabbed her by the neck and flung her to the floor. I heard a crack, everyone in the room heard. It echoed of the walls.

"You little bitch, you think you can get away with that?" He said to her quietly. "You just made a huge mistake." Then he stood up and addressed the rest of the lunch room. "Oh yeah? You weren't calling me a jerk last night were you? When you sucked me off in the locker room. When I fucked you senseless. You screamed my name like I was a God. You moaned for my dick and you liked it when I came inside you. Didn't you, you dirty little slag!" Isabella's cheeks were bright red, tears started to stream down them.

"Slutty Swan." Jessica said. Then she started to shout it, chant it like a battle cry. Soon the whole room was doing it.

_I can't take it! They don't know a fucking thing. Tonight, tonight I do it for real._

She got up, clutching her arm to her torso. Then she ran from the room. Rosalie stood slowly and everyone turned to look at her. Waiting to see if she was pleased.

"You all make me sick!" She roared out. "You want to get out of my families asses for two seconds and look at yourselves? For fucks sake. Me and my family hate you. You will never be one of us so you can stop ripping on an innocent girl. We all know that Isabella didn't sleep with your sorry ass Zack, you lost it to Jessica last week in the janitor's closet. I heard you. You lasted three minutes after you had your dick in her diseased cunt." With that she strode out to find Isabella, who was in the girl's bathrooms. She was followed by Alice a few seconds later.

The room was deadly silent. Until Zack had to go and open his big mouth.

"I knew them two Cullen girls were bitches." Emmett got up, slowly and calmly. It was so fucking scary.

"That. Is. My. Fucking. _Girl._ You are talking about." He said in this low voice. Oh no, this could be bad.

Bella's P.O.V

I raced to the girl's bathroom. I had never been so publicly humiliated in my life. I had been more embarrassed but I had never felt anything like I had as I looked into the eyes of everybody in that cafeteria. They all believed him. Not a single person there stood up for me or called Zack out on his bullshit. I don't know why I even hoped that someone would, but I did.

The stalls were empty and I didn't think anybody would bother to come and see f I was alright so I sunk down to the floor under the sinks. I buried my head in my hands and cried. This would all be so much easier if I grew a set and just ended it. I couldn't though. I had tried that morning, just like every other and I came to the same mental block as always. I fucking hated hope weak I was. Now I don't condone teenage suicide but I think society can make an acceptation for me. And if not, fuck them, they can go to hell.

"Are you ok?" Asked a soft voice. I gasped and raised my head from my hands. There was Rosalie and Alice Cullen, crouched down in front of me. What amazed me most were the expressions of worry.

"Um, I'm sorry?" I asked, shakily. My voice was horse from crying and being beaten within an inch of my life the night before.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie repeated. "What they were saying… It was awful… Neither of believe a word of it… You want to talk about it?" I weighed up my options. I could make a friend. They could leave me. They could get in danger. They might not. I made a decision pretty quickly. I would talk to them. If they were nice and I felt I could trust them, I would stick with them. If things got really bad at home I would break it off. And the one thing I would never do is tell them off my past, present, and my maybe future.

A/N I was really happy with the feedback I got from the first chapter, since it wasn't even two-hundred words. Hope this is a good enough length for all of you. Is it just me that giggled at the innuendo there???

Lots of love,

Sammy ^.^

Xox


	3. 3 I Want Never Gets

A/N Thank you for all the amazing feedback I'm getting. Really, I appreciate it =D

I snuck into Steph Meyer's place last night and stood really close to her while she slept, whispering in her ear about how she wanted to give me Twilight… She woke up and called the cops. Damn.

Bella's P.O.V

"I, I'm ok. Thanks."

"Are you sure? I think you broke your arm when that dick pushed you down. We'll take you to the hospital if you want. You can't drive with a broken arm." Said Alice. My first instinct was to scream no at her and run away. Charlie would hate it if I went to the hospital but, what was I going to say to them? No, I'll just deal with a broken arm because really it isn't as bad as what my own Father does to me at home? I don't think so.

"You're probably right. I don't want to trouble you though. I can walk if you want to get to class or something…" _Or don't want to be seen with me, the leper of Forks High School._

"Nonsense, me and Alice will drive you. I'll get the guys to come as well. None of can stand to be here a moment longer with those… those… ANIMALS!" Rosalie was really mad. It scared me a little, reminding me of what Charlie was like when he was on the vodka.

"Thank you. No one's ever been this good to me." Alice looked as if she was going to burst into floods of tears. She took my good arm and helped me up.

"Come on, we should get back out there." I nodded reluctantly. Alice and Rosalie straightened out my hair and cleaned me up. Alice linked her arm in mine whilst Rosalie strode on ahead.

As we got closer to the hall I got more and more nervous. I started to doubt the Cullen's intensions. What if they were just setting me up to fall? _Damn me for being so insecure. Guess it's not really my fault though…_

Rosalie pushed open the doors. The room was silent. Emmett had Zack on a table, he was holding him down by his neck.

"Now what was it you were saying about my woman?" He growled. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, I'll kick his ass two ways to Sunday… After we've gotten Bella to the hospital. Come on guys." Emmett threw Zack to the floor roughly before grabbing his bag and walking over to us. Closely followed by Jasper and Edward.

"Hey Isabella, I'm Emmett!" He held out his hand and I took it, a little hesitantly I might add.

"Hey, please, call me Bella." I hated being called Isabella. That's what _he_ called me when he decided he needed to work on his right hook…

"Well then Bella, how's the arm? Good on you for standing up to him by the way."

"The arms ok, thanks. Yeah, it was rather stupid to stand up to him. Now life's going to be a lot worse. Oh well, I'll get over it." They all looked at me in awe.

"You're one very strong woman Bella." Said Jasper. I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks, but not really. I always have the temptation to…" I stopped I nearly spilled my second biggest secret, that I was suicidal.

"To what Bella?" Asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing. The normal teenage stuff you know? Take drugs, get drunk, run away. Same as everybody." I knew my acting was being pretty crap at that point but I was stubborn and wouldn't give away anything else.

"Yeah… So have you lived in Forks your whole life?" Asked Alice, ridding the car lot of tension.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm so pale?" I joked. I was pale from malnutrition but, they didn't know that. They laughed too.

"So what's there to do around here that's fun. I know we've been here a little while but, we need a guide Bella! Please teach us the ways of Forks!" Begged Alice mockingly. I giggled.

"Well young grasshopper, if you want booze, go to odd bins between the hours of three am and six am on Fridays, Thursdays and Mondays. Drugs, I can't tell you. If you are feeling in need of a quite place to sit and relax, there is a Starbucks on the edge of town, if you can't afford it, like me, then I have a few spots in the wilderness surrounding Forks that I can show you."

"You are so wise master!" Mocked Alice. I laughed. "You can give us a tour when your arm is better." I'd forgotten about my broken arm, it really wasn't all that bad.

"Oh it's fine, I can barely feel it's broken." They looked at me disbelievingly but I just shrugged. "High pain tolerance."

"You have to come and hang out at our house tonight." Said Alice excitedly. I nodded, Charlie was at a conference, giving a talk on small town crimes that can grow into big problems. He was this super cop or something and wasn't home much. Well, not as much as your average single parent. I was so not complaining though. If he wasn't there, I didn't get hurt.

"Thanks, I'd love to."

"Oh I wasn't really asking." My stomach dropped, I was being toyed with, again. _I knew they were too good to be true, God forbid I have a bit of respite. _

"No, she would have simply kidnapped you for a few hours if you'd said no." Said Edward quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to take a bit of used to, this having friends I can fully trust thing. That's if they didn't leave me once they realised what a plain Jane girl I was.

"That sounds… very… Psychotic Alice." She giggled.

"Does a bit, but true none the less."

"Here we are. Did you want us to ring your dad Bella? While you get checked out?"

"NO!" I said too fast. "See he's at this conference and, I'm really clumsy so, I'm in the emergency room all the time. I don't want to disturb him. You know coz he's working. Not that he wouldn't care or anything. Just that he's like two hundred miles away. Couldn't get here even if he wanted too. Which he would." _Way to not ramble and give everything away Bella. Great job._ "So no, don't call my dad." I finished. There was an awkward silence while I just looked at my beat up baseball boots. I'd found them in the lost and found box at school. They went up to my knees which was good with the Forks climate and all.

"Ok. We'll just come with you. We should get someone to page Carlisle and ask him if he can check Bella out himself." Said Rose. I looked at them questioningly but had it embedded in me not to ask questions.

"He's our adoptive father. He's great, you'll love him!" Alice grabbed my wrist and began to pull me through the doors. It was only when Rose gasped I noticed Alice was pulling on my broken arm. How do I explain I can't feel pain that much anymore?

"Oh, err, oww!" I cried.

"Ten seconds too late Bella. What's going on?" Asked Emmett.

"Nothing. High pain tolerance remember?" I didn't wait for an answer. I just walked up the front stairs in the check in area. I was going to have to watch myself if I planned to stay around these guys. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I… Fell over, at school today and broke my arm."

"Do you have a medical degree?" Asked the fake bake blonde. _No, but I get injured enough to know these things, bitch!_ I didn't say this of course. That would bring up a whole heap of other questions.

"Err, no. But what I do have are ears. I heard the bone break." She just glared at me.

"Well I'll send someone over when I get a chance." She said before taking her phone out and texting under the desk, as if she was hiding it from anyone. And I did NOT need to read about what she wanted to do with her boyfriend on the desk I was still stood at.

I turned to go sit down and get comfy for a lengthy wait when I bumped into Edward, literally.

"Sorry!" I said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. What did she say?"He asked, nodding towards Barbie who was now drooling over Edward, her thumbs going so fast on her mobile. Probably telling her BFF about the sex God in our midst.

"That I should sit and wait for a doctor to become available. Don't know why but she hated me on sight so I'm going to dig in for a long wait. I just wish I had my book." I sighed.

"Did you mention Carlisle's name?" I shook my head.

"Well, no…"

"Come on." He gently pushed me towards the desk. I felt a small jolt as his bare hand swept over my uncovered, good arm. Strange.

"How can I help you?" Asked Barbie in a low voice. I stifled my laughter, just.

"You can help me by handing me a complaints form and paging Doctor Cullen. Tell him his children are here and would like to speak to him and have him check over their friend." I smiled slightly at being called their friend. I had called a lot of things in my life, but friend wasn't one of them.

"Of course sir." She handed over a pink form and paged Edward's father.

The Cullens and I sat in those horrid, plastic, hospital waiting chairs. I began to get more and more nervous the longer we waited, though I'm not sure why. I could ask for doctor patient confidentiality on the whole Charlie front. Then I got it, I was nervous to meet Dr Cullen, my new friend's dad. _How strange… _

"Hello kids, what's going on?" Asked a very sexy looking doctor. He was young too, no older than late twenties.

"Carlisle, this is our friend Bella, Bella, this is our father, Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, but I imagine that there is some other reason to you being here. Other than introductions?" I nodded.

"I broke my arm and they insisted I come to the hospital. It's really not that bad though. They didn't all need to come and take you from your work. I'm sure there are much more important patients than me." I looked at the floor.

Edward's P.O.V

After the past few hours I could say that Bella didn't see herself clearly. Also she was still confusing me with the few thoughts I got from her.

I also learnt that she got hurt a lot. I didn't think too much into it, otherwise I would go insane. She was a true mystery.

"Nonsense dear. Any friend of my children is a friend of mine and I hold my friends close. I mend their broken bones too so we should get you down for an x-ray."

"Thank you." She said in a voice just a little louder than a whisper.

"I'm afraid there is a bit of a queue for the x-ray but I'll take you to the waiting room on the bottom floor. You kids should probably get back to school." _I want never gets, I should know that by now._

"Carlisle, maybe one of us should stay, to keep Bella company." I tried to relay a message through my eyes, he got it.

"I suppose you're right. The magazines are extremely outdated."

"Who would you like to stay with you Bella?" Asked Rose. Bella's eyes widened… in fear? _Oh shit, they're all going to hate me…_ After that her mind became a bundle of images, a boot coming towards her face, pain, lots of pain.

While she was going through a mental breakdown on the inside, on the outside she looked calm and collected. What the hell has Bella been through? More importantly what is she going through now?

A/N Wow, people seem to like this story! Yay! Erm, so as you can probably tell, I don't like writing in Edward's P.O.V as much as Bella's. I just can't get into his mind as well as I can Bella's. Not that I am getting abused, I just… I don't know, I feel for Bella so can write from her perspective… if that makes any sense. My original point was that I will mostly be writing in Bella's P.O.V but if you really want me too, I will persevere and write more in Edward's. Also if you want to see through someone else's eyes, I will see what I can do.

Lots of love,

Sammy ^.^

xox


	4. 4 Smiling On The Way Down

A/N Just went on live preview to see how long my chapters look to all you guys and I must say, they look pathetic. So here comes a three-thousand+ chapter. Maybe.

Twilight! Where are you? _Not with you, obviously._ Damn.

Bella's P.O.V

"Well what does everyone have next? I have study hall." Said Edward. My saviour.

"I have math with Jasper." Said Alice sadly.

"Then maybe you should go back to school."

"I have Physics." Groaned Rose.

"Err, study hall?" Sid Emmett hopefully.

"Nice try, you're not in my class. I'll stay with Bella." Alice smirked at him and Edward scowled back, rolling his eyes. _He doesn't want to stay, well why would he. Being anywhere near me is a chore._ I felt the tears begin to gather but pushed them back.

"I'll be fine on my own if you want to get back to class. Really, I'll be ok."

"It's really no trouble Bella. I'm staying." He said with finality. I nodded.

"Well bye, Bella, see you tonight?"Asked Alice. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

"I'll bring her to ours."

"Erm, Rose? Could you please maybe drive my truck to your house? It's still in the parking lot at school." I said quietly.

"Sure Bella, you got the keys or do I have to hotwire it?"

"N-no, I have the keys." I handed over the keys to my truck, a little scared that Rose actually knew how to hotwire a car.

The others all said bye to me, Edward and Carlisle. Then Carlisle led me and Edward downstairs to the x-ray waiting room.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to go. I'll be back when it's time for your x-ray."

"It's fine, thank you Carlisle." I said. He smiled one more time before walking away, leaving me and Edward alone.

We sat down, an uncomfortable silence overtook us.

"You didn't have to stay you know. I get it, I'm not much company." I looked to the floor again.

"I wanted to. I think you are amazing company." I peeked up at him through my hair and eyelashes. I was probably blushing bright red too.

"Well thank you." I said. "I appreciate you coming with me and staying."

"That's ok. So what do you usually listen to in class? Obviously not the teacher." He grinned that half grin, that crooked grin. I blushed and he laughed, it was like clockwork.

"You're not going to believe me." I warned.

"Just tell me."

"Heavy metal. Screamo. Emo. Hippie stuff. Just not R&B. Can't listen to it for the life of me. Other stuff? You can get lost in you know? It just blocks everything out whereas R&B? I just don't need to know how many girls some pimp has fucked or what some slag wanted to be when she grew up." I finished my little rant and looked at Edward. He was sat with this small half smile on his lips.

"So what's your favourite?" He asked.

"It depends on my mood but, whenever I feel upset, depressed, like I can't go on, Mumford & Sons Winter Winds can always get me smiling. It just, oh I don't know. It makes me relax, un-tense all my aching muscles, let out a sigh… And smile." I closed my eyes as the melody came to me, letting the feeling wash over me.

"Beautiful." Edward whispered.

"You know the song then?" I asked him.

"What? Oh yeah, the song. Love it." I smiled back and tried to re position myself slightly on the annoying chair. A small pain made its way from my wrist to my shoulder. I winced. "Are you ok?" He asked. _Nothing gets past you does it._ He smirked as if he had heard me.

"Yeah, just the pain is starting. It isn't that bad. A few painkillers and I'll be fine." I wondered if they would give me some prescription ones, they would really help me… relax. I didn't get high off pills much, never when Charlie was around. I always needed to be on my toes when he was there. But on those rare occasions I was blessed with the house to myself for a few nights, I flew, and I flew high. Just to get away for a few hours.

Charlie infested my life all the time. When he actually there, at school, at the house, even in my sleep there he was, ready to make me feel like crap. When I flew on the other hand… Of course the come down was crap and sometimes I would feel like I needed them to survive but I was strong and got over it. I don't condone it but well, in my case, I think it's allowed.

"I'm sure Carlisle will prescribe you something." Said Edward. I did a little happy dance inside. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Edward grinned and nodded to the door. Carlisle was walking towards us, smiling a little.

"The x-ray is free now, come on." I got up and followed Carlisle down a series of corridors, with Edward on my right.

"Have you ever had an x-ray before Bella?" Asked Carlisle.

"No, this is the first." I was slightly nervous but I knew people went through them every day. Thinking about it, it was astonishing I had never had to come to the emergency room before for a broken bone. I always just gritted my teeth and went along with it… _SHIT!_ I hadn't thought of all the old breakages that might be seen.

"Erm, you know what? Strange thing, I don't think my arms broken after all. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I laughed uneasily.

"I heard it snap Bella." Said Edward.

"It was probably my elbow, clicking, like your neck does sometimes." I rambled. "I don't want the x-ray." I said in my most final and demanding voice. It sounded weak.

"Bella, as a doctor I suggest you have the scan. If the bone doesn't heal properly, if it sets wrong, then it may well have to be re-broken so that we can re set it."

"Well, Dr Cullen, can we talk for a second, in private?" I asked, a red blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Of course Bella." We walked a little way down the corridor, out of Edward's ear shot.

"If, if I have the x-ray and it turns out the bone is broken, do I have to get a cast?" I asked nervously. He looked at me strangely before answering slowly.

"Well, no. But it would be very stupid to leave a broken bone unsupported." I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't HAVE to have one. And you couldn't tell anyone that it was broken right? Because of doctor patient confidentiality?" His eyebrows creased and came together in thought and confusion.

"Strictly speaking, no."

"So you couldn't tell ANYONE?" I had to be sure. "Not even, my dad?" I was revealing way too much but if needed I could say that Carlisle was lying.

"Well, no. I wouldn't be allowed. Seen as you are over 16. Bella, if something is going on at home then you need to tell me." He looked right into my eyes with such intensity I had to look away.

"I'm fine. I think I'll have the x-ray." I said in a small voice.

Before Carlisle had a chance to say anything else I walked to Edward who was stood waiting for us. He looked like he was trying to figure out a very hard math problem.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So are you having the x-ray?" I nodded and, guess what, blushed.

"Good." He looked like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it.

Edward's P.O.V

I was trying to piece it all together. The logical explanation was that Bella was being abused by her dad. The thing is, her dad is chief Swan. Charlie. Always happy and thinking innocent thoughts. It just didn't make sense.

"This way Bella." Carlisle directed us into the x-ray room. His thoughts were a lot like mine, thinking that it was most likely to be Charlie Swan abusing Bella but not being able to believe it.

It didn't take long to get the results of Bella's x-ray. She had fractured it but would only allow a stiff wrist brace to be put on.

"You're going to regret not getting a proper cast Bella." Sighed Carlisle as he walked us out to the main entrance.

"Maybe, but I won't complain." She smiled slightly, wiggling her fingers.

"I'll be home about six Edward. Look after Bella." Carlisle smiled at me, Bella blushed and I grinned. I'm not sure why, but the fact that Bella blushed over the slight innuendo that Carlisle had made, made me extremely happy. A little smug as well.

"I will. Come on Bella, I'll take you to meet my mother, Esme." Bella smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you so much Doctor Cullen. I really am thankful." Carlisle smiled at her the way he smiled at Alice and Rose. Like he smiled at his daughters. Bella just had that effect on people.

Carlisle gave me a firm hug and shook Bella's good hand before saying goodbye and walking back to work. He would work twenty-four hours a day if he could but, he had to act human.

I led Bella to my car and opened the door for her, causing her to blush. I couldn't help grinning a little.

The ride out of town was silent, so I decided to put on my stereo. It began to play Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation. Bella's lips pulled up into a half smile, this in turn caused me to smile. I just like to see people happy, I told myself. I didn't dwell on that because I knew if I did, I would see through my lie. It was a pretty bad one.

Alice's P.O.V

The future was not looking good. Since I had gotten involved with Bella, which was approximately three hours ago, I had seen three different apocalypses, Bella dying hundreds of times, vampires being discovered sixteen times and one happy ending. In the happy ending, Bella was a vampire with golden eyes and she was walking down the aisle to Edward who was looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

It was playing havoc with my emotions, the feelings I was feeling were so intense, that when they were amplified through Jazz, the whole school was on edge, fights broke out between friends and teachers lost all will to teach. I had seen several staff members take swigs from hip flasks no doubt containing some form of alcohol.

"We have to get out of here." I said wearily. I wanted to make all these people pay for what they had done to Bella, but this wasn't the way. Well that's what I told myself.

"Yeah, let's go." Jasper took hold of my hand and we walked out to my car. Rose drove Bella's truck and Emmett his jeep.

Edward's Volvo was already there when we all pulled up, after a little raced to prove that my car was the best. Which it is.

I ran inside closely followed by the others. We didn't run at vampire speeds, obviously, but we went fast for 'humans'.

"Hey Eddie!" I said as I flopped down on the sofa. Bella was sitting cross legged on the floor, Edward was next to her. They had been talking about music. I had 'seen' that conversation was getting a little strained. Something was making Bella feel on edge. The weird thing was, it wasn't us.

Bella's P.O.V

You know that feeling you get when you think you're missing something, like you haven't locked to door, or you didn't do the dishes? That feeling that you're in danger? Just the feeling that something isn't right? I had that a lot but never as strong as I did sat with Edward in his families lounge.

I felt so out of place. I didn't belong there, surrounded by so many nice things. By so many nice people. It made me feel like a tramp to be sat in the lush luxury of the Cullen mansion.

I had met Esme, who was amazing and wonderful. She reminded me of my own mother. She was gone now, she had the guts to jump off the cliff a few years ago. I didn't blame her for leaving me.

"Bella? What's wrong, you seem uncomfortable." Asked Edward lightly. I looked up from the carpet where my eyes were looking at the fine make of it.

"Nothing, I'm just very appreciative of what you're all trying to do for me. I just have no way to repay you. I feel very inadequate sat here surrounded by nice things and nice people." I blushed and looked back to the floor.

"What's going on Bella? Please tell me." He begged. My heart sped up. I hadn't been carful enough.

"Look, I have to go. Tell the others thank you, for standing up for me and taking me to the hospital." With that I ran from the room, I was blocked at the front door though.

"Oh hi Bella!" Said Alice.

"Alice, I'm real sorry but I have to go. Thank you for today, really. It did mean a lot to me and," I paused, not wanting to give anything away but needing her to know that she did all she could to stop me. "and it's not your fault. You helped." I ran out to the drive where Rose was just getting out of my truck.

"Bella. Your truck is so slow, please let me get under the hood?" She begged me. I just got into the driver's seat and leaned out the window to talk to a shocked Rose.

"Thanks, after it all blows over, tell them I said you could have it." I turned the key an drove down the long drive to the only road that runs through the forest and into Forks.

I didn't go into Forks though, I didn't go home. I drove to the cliff that my mother had jumped from. Talking to Esme, even if it was only in passing, had made me realise just how much I missed my mom.

I parked my truck and walked the short distance down the dirt track to the spot my mother had jumped from. There were a few boys from the reservation jumping from the high cliff. It was some sort of growing up, proving yourself thing.

I walked up to them, not really taking any notice. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it to the ground. I slipped my sneakers off one by one. A small smile appearing on my face. I let my hair out of its bun and shook it out.

The boys were looking at me, apprehensive. I just laughed slightly. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind me in the general direction of my coat. I shimmied out of my jeans and by the time they had joined the rest of my clothes, I was at the edge. I didn't stop, not even for a second, I just walked straight off the edge. Smiling on the way down.

A/N This chapter is for Jackie's B'Day. Good luck being 16!! Love you lots and lots Hun!!

Love Sammy,

Xox

P.S Sorry it took so long, but it is a little longer than my other right???


	5. 5 Let Me Go

A/N I'm starting this sat next to Jackie as we watch Vampire Diaries, I can see her killing me because of the clicking, te he. Oh well.

EDIT!: Ok, this is a new chapter five, but I only had to change a little bit at the end.

Bella's P.O.V

The cold water. The strong currents. The refreshing waves. I felt more alive than I had in years. Which was a bit fucked up seen as, if all went according to plan, I would be dead very shortly. IT was amazing that I had even made it this far. Of course I didn't even have the plan until a little over ten minutes before.

I smiled as I felt a wave carry me towards the cliffs, the rocks. Then frowned when I felt a pair of solid, strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to the surface. I tried to fight back but, the annoying person just pulled harder. _STOP GOD DAMN IT! LET ME GO! _

Edward's P.O.V

_STOP GOD DAMN IT! LET ME GO! _

I was so shocked to hear that from her. It didn't make sense. I knew she was unhappy but, suicidal? Even though she was fighting me with all she had it was no hindrance to me and soon we had broke through the surface and Bella's body instinctively gulped in air. She was still fighting me but it was more desperate now. She knew it was over.

"Why?" I growled at her as I drug us both to the beach where the others were waiting. She didn't answer, just relaxed all her muscles and closed her eyes.

A couple of minutes later Bella was in the back of Emmett's jeep, huddled in a blanket, pressing herself as far into the car door as she could. She was scowling, at her reflection or the scenery we passed, I don't know. I was sat in the back with her, Rose in the passenger seat next to Emmett. Carlisle had deemed it safe for Bella to be taken back to our house, no hyperthermia had set in.

"Why?" Asked Rose quietly. She was glaring at the road in front of her. "Is it because of those dicks at school? I didn't have you down as the type to jump off a cliff because of them." She spat acidly. I was about to defend Bella when she did it herself.

"Oh fuck off Rosalie! You don't know crap! You really think I care if a couple of testosterone fuelled idiots have a problem with me? Or if a couple of slutty bitches rip on me coz they can?" She laughed bitterly. "If you knew just a little of what I'm going through, you fucking help me! You push me off the fucking cliff and smile for me! You'd feel all warm inside for doing your good fucking deed for the day!" Bella's cheeks are flushed and she's panting heavily.

"It- I'm- Bella…" Rose doesn't know what to say. She just looks round at Bella, shocked. Bella simply looks back out of the window and discreetly wipes at the few stray tears that have rolled from her eyes.

"Leave it… I'm fine." Her voice is monotone. Dead. I shiver at the word. Dead. Bella came so close to death. It bothers me more than it would anyone else. "Oh my God!" She yelled, pointing at the road in front of us. Emmett slammed on the breaks and Bella jumped out of the car and took off into the woods.

For the second time that day, I was left staring in shock after her.

"Did? Bella… Did we just get tricked by a human?" Asked Emmett, as shocked as me.

"Yes, yes we did. I'm going to go get her."I followed Bella into the woods without waiting for a reply. She hadn't gone far and I could still hear her footfalls and heartbeat. "Bella!" I called. I could see her well, if I was human I would only just be able to make out her slender form.

She groaned and turned to look at me slowly.

"Please. Just go. I know where I am and where I'm going. Just, don't get involved. Ok?" Does she really expect me to leave her here? To not get involved? I shake my head.

"I can't do that Isabella. You should come back to the house with me and the others." I say softly.

"No can do. I have to pick up my truck. Goodbye Edward. See you tomorrow." She adds as an afterthought. Promising me in a way that her suicidal feelings have gone, or being pushed back. For now at least.

"I will see you tomorrow." I say forcefully. I fully intend to interrogate her at some point in the school day tomorrow.

I walk back to the cars at a slow pace. This new human girl already had me questioning everything in my life.

Bella's P.O.V

I got into my truck, wet, cold and only wearing my underwear. OH CRAP! THE CULLENS SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR! I groaned. See if I was dead, like I should be, this wouldn't even matter! No use crying over unsuccessful suicides though.

It didn't take long to get home and after I checked that none of the neighbours were looking my way I ran into the house. The heating was off, like always when my farther wasn't home. I took a drink of water from the tap and a slice of bread from the bread bin. The trick with eating in this house was to only eat small bits of everything. Then he didn't notice things were missing. It was sad that I knew all this stuff but it kept saving my life over and over again so…

I put on my fluffy dressing gown and set a small fire going in the fireplace. I sat as close to it as I could and read a book, I kept glancing at the time, just a twitch that I couldn't help. I was counting my hours of freedom, or how they were slowly disappearing.

After finishing my book I decided to open the pills, they were strong so I was going to take four. I had the pills in my mouth, ready to swallow when my throat closed. I spat out the pills and gasped for breath. My throat opened but closed again when I thought of the pills. I let out a strangled cry. Was I allowed no rest!

A/N So I've been gone for a while and I am truly sorry but, I felt like I was totally cheating for a little while back there. I wanted to have a try at my own stuff and it was good but I figured that Fan Fic is a good practise right? Well, I'm back… so again I am sorry but I will update as often as I can from now on.

Lots Of Love,

Sammy ^^

Xox


	6. 6 Just Not Today

A/N IF YOU READ A CHAPTER SIX BEFORE, WELL THIS IS NEW! I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE PLOT LINE SO, YEAH? Ok enough caps. On With the chapter.

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. Every time I was about to drop off my survival instinct would kick in and wake me. That absolutely terrified me. My instinct was never wrong, in fact it was more of a sixth sense. It had only been this bad when my mum was about to jump. I knew when she walked out of the door she wasn't coming back. I had actually thought about stopping her, pleading with her to stay with me. That would have been selfish though and I couldn't do that to my mom.

I cleaned the house top to bottom, made sure you couldn't tell I had eaten any food and then sat on my bed, knees pressed into my chest and eyes shut tight. Maybe if I wished hard enough nothing bad would happen. Somewhere inside me I knew he was coming home early. The hours slipped away, my hours of freedom fell through my fingers like soft sand. Finally at three in the morning I heard his car pull up the gravel driveway. Tears spilled down my cheeks, the past day felt like a total and utter dream. _The Cullens won't talk to me tomorrow, if I'm still even alive. Not that anyone would notice if I was gone._ The lock clicked open and Charlie stumbled into the house with a loud clutter. _Fuck sake, please God just let me come to you!_

"Shit. ISABELLA! Move this crap!" I sighed and shot up from the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Yes Charlie." I lifted his heavy bags up that he had tripped over and carried them to his room. I put them in his closet ready to be sorted out tomorrow when I got back from school before leaving and running to my bedroom as quietly as I could. I didn't want to draw his attention to me.

"Isabella." He called. _Too late._ I walked down to him. He was sat in the front room in his big arm chair.

"You called me Charlie?" I said softly.

"Duh you dumb bitch." He snarled at me. I flinched ever so slightly. "You been a good little slut?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's not a good enough answer." I felt a tear slide down my face. I knew what he wanted me to say. It was so humiliating and hurt me so deep. That's why he enjoyed making me say it.

"Yes Charlie, I have been a very good little slut." I stopped to take a deep breath.

"Carry on bitch. Did you refrain from fucking yourself?" I chocked on a sob.

"I didn't fuck myself. I didn't touch myself at all. That," This was always the hardest part, every time I said it I died a little inside, my soul became a little duller. It was practically a black hole. "that is your job." He laughed as I cried. He stayed that way for ten minutes and eventually he passed out drunk. I left and went upstairs, gathered my school things and climbed out of the window, not wanting to even run the risk of waking up Charlie.

It was half past four when I got into my truck and pulled out of my street. I didn't know where to go, usually in these situations I would drive to the cliff and stand on the edge for a few hours, crying and trying to jump. Not this morning though. This morning I would not be searching for death, my exit. It was a very strange feeling.

I drove to one of my favourite spots on the outskirts of Forks. A large field that sat comfortably in the forest, resting at the bottom of a spectacular cliff and waterfall the produced a medium sized lake surrounded by rocks perfect for diving off and for lying on when the sun made a rare appearance.

I meandered across the meadow, strolling past my favourite patches of wildflowers. It was sad how well I knew that meadow. In fact there was a slight dent in the tall grass that marked the route I took through the meadow. I followed it till I came to my rock. It sloped upwards and was reasonably flat-surfaced, it hung out over the water a good distance so it was safe to jump from. This was often where I washed. I daren't do it at the house.

Striping down to my bare skin out in the open was never a big deal to me. I was more interested in getting the dirt from my skin. Not the dirt you can see but the dirt I felt in my heart, the kind that didn't come off even when I broke skin scrubbing it. I shook my head of those thoughts.

The breeze was cold on my skin. I let my eyes flutter closed and smiled as I heard the sounds of the forest around me. The calls of different animals and rustling leaves in the trees. The crashing waterfall and the tiny waves brushing the small pebbles over each other on the beach. I let myself fall from the edge, slipping into a perfect dive. The cold water thrilled me, it woke me from the zombie state that had taken over the moment Charlie had stepped through the door. I swam up and broke the surface, taking in cleansing gulps of air.

I slipped back underwater then pushed up again. I washed away the tears and the water cooled my stinging eyes. I lay on my back and floated for a while. Movement to my right made my eyes snap open. A otter was swimming next to me, bobbing up and down in the water. It looked… Joyful, happy. I didn't even think, just smiled back at the sweet little creature.

"Hey there." I said quietly. The otter came closer and swam round me, like it wanted to play with me. I granted it its wish, strangely, it was mine too.

Edward's P.O.V

I watched from the trees like some kind of pervert. I knew I shouldn't be there, I know she had promised to see me at school but when I saw her diving into the lake I had to check she was ok even though I had seen that she was. She was simply majestic, she floated on the water with a ease and grace a elegant swan would be envious of.

I noticed the otter before she did, it approached her cautiously while she had her eyes closed and checked her out. She must of decided Bella wasn't a threat because as soon as she had Bella's attention all she wanted to do was play. The two of them swam round in circles, chasing each other and doing summersaults in the water. It took a lot of self control but I tore myself away after an hour or so.

"Anyone kills the otter and I break you." I called as I walked back into the house. I then fished a fifty from my pocket and handed it to Alice grinned smugly.

"I did tell you she wasn't in danger." I sighed at Alice's need to point out the obvious.

"And I should know never to bet against you."

"I wouldn't mind but you saw the vision in my head!" Alice laughed and danced away to go see Jasper before we had to leave for school.

I shook my head at Alice, my demented sister. With only an hour before I got to see Bella again and get some answers I was getting jittery. My piano called for me. I accepted it's invitation and began to glide my fingers over the ivory, playing a calming melody that eased the tense muscles in my back and shoulders. A few moments later Esme glided into the room, she loved to hear me play.

"Edward, time to go." Called Jasper from outside. I stood and gave Esme a quick peck on the cheek before running to my car and stepping on the gas.

"Don't you dare ruin that engine Edward!" Rose called out of her car window. I smirked, that sounded like a challenge to me and I love a good challenge. Seen as Emmett was driving today he of course took the challenge up too. Jasper must have felt left out because suddenly his black Porsche was pulling up beside me and Emmett. What can I say, we were still seventeen year old boys at heart.

I skidded into the parking lot first, followed by Jasper less than a second later and then Emmett not half a second after him. Man I love winning.

"Damn it!" Shouted Emmett. I laughed at him, the big baby.

"It's ok babe." Rose consoled him. Alice congratulated Jasper and I was left feeling rather alone like I often did in moments like those.

Not ten seconds later Bella's truck pulled into the lot, decidedly slower than me and my brothers had. I was glad about that, the thought of Bella doing reckless things made me shiver.

_Damn it, I was hoping for a quite morning._ I smirked, there was no way Bella was getting that wish today.

I climbed out of my car and leaned against it, motioning Bella to park next to me. She rolled her eyes but pulled up next to me. She took her sweet time collecting her belongings and made a big show of checking she had everything before going to open the door. I was one step ahead though and opened it for her.

"Good morning Edward! I didn't expect to see you here." She said sarcastically.

"Are you going to give us some answers?" I asked. My siblings all came from their cars and stood behind me. I thought we must have looked threatening but apparently that was not so.

"Meh, I'm not sure yet." I glared at her. Why was she being so difficult?

Bella's P.O.V

I was feeling rebellious, defiant. I was going to tell them nothing I didn't want, they could look as dangerous as they wanted, not a word about my past and present was going to cross my lips today.

"I don't think I promised you answers. I said I'd be here and here I am. How was your evening?" I asked politely.

"It was fine, yours?" Asked Alice, not missing a beat.

"Uneventful." I replied.

"What's with you today?" Asked Rose. I shrugged.

"I don't feel like sharing, so I aint sharing. Simple as." I knew I sounded like a snotty teen just asking for a slap. "Sorry guys, it's just one of those days." I said in a up-beat voice, trying to fob this off as not a big deal.

"OK." Said Rose simply, everyone, including me, looked at her in disbelief. Was she really going to accept that I wasn't going to talk? "If you don't want to talk today, that's fine. One day though, you'll have to." I nodded, that I knew all too well.

"I know. Not today though. Not today." They all nodded. "So what did I miss yesterday after I was at the hospital?" I asked.

"Well not all that much. Oh and you may still be public enemy number one but we are a very close second. I don't think we have to avoid people at lunch either." Emmett declared happily. I grinned. For some sadistic reason that made me happy, sort of like I now had some comrades to help get me through the day.

"Welcome to Forks High most hated list. Population, us." They all laughed and as we chatted away like normal teens, the parking lot began to slowly fill up.

"Aww, look who it is!" Came the patronising voice of Zack. I sighed. _So it begins._

Edward's P.O.V

_So it begins._ I growled lowly, why did this douche have to exist? Would I be able to rip him to shreds fast enough that no one would see me do it? The answer was unfortunately no. Damn.

"Can we help you?" Asked Rose shortly.

"I was just wondering how many time that slut has fucked Cullen there." Zack nodded first to Bella then to me. I glared at him. Fucking bastard.

"Zero times." I ground out between clenched teeth.

"Ah right, you don't fuck and tell. I get it." I growled again, only so that my siblings could hear of course. Well I hope that was the case.

"I think you best just fucking run mate, he's gunna lose it and beat your sorry ass if you stay." Jasper advised.

"I'm not scared of him." Zack said stupidly.

"Well you should be." I threatened. Something in my voice registered in his head.

_Zack: This guy is fucking nuts! A real bloody psycho._ I sniggered, he got that right.

"I was just kidding." He muttered before walking away with his tail between his legs. As soon as he was out of ear shot Bella started babbling.

"I am so sorry Edward! I knew I should have just kept my distance. It's my fault you have to deal with this crap." I interrupted her rambling apologies.

"Bella, really, this is in no way your fault. I don't blame their idiocy on you." She sighed in relief. For a second I thought a look of fear had glanced her features. Which was strange seen as she hadn't been afraid of us when she found we were vampires.

"Thank you." Bella looked really uncomfortable and I felt myself hating Zack even more for making her feel that way. There was a special corner in Hell for guys like Zack, it was full of mirrors that reflected the image of a person's soul on their faces. Zack would look like a troll. "Well, I should get to class." She said finally, braking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, come on then Bella, we have English together now right?" Asked Rose, liking arms with her.

"Yep, oh joy." Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked beautiful. Wait what? "Bye guys!" I watched stunned as Bella and Rose walked away. Jasper smirked at me.

_Jasper: What's to be confused about bro? You think she's beautiful, so what you gunna do about it?_ I growled at him.

"Nothing." He laughed, as did Alice, she must have seen Jasper telling her. Stupid Jasper being so in love with Alice he had to tell her every single little bit of information he came across.

"What's funny?" Asked Emmett, hating the feeling of being left out. I was about to say nothing.

"Eddie has a crush on Bella." Jasper sung. I glared at him. Idiot.

"I do not!" I shouted at him. A few people stopped to stare at me, wanting any piece of gossip they could get their grubby little hands on. Fucking vultures.

"Te he, wait till I tell her!" I growled but couldn't do much else as we were surrounded by unsuspecting humans.

"You just wait till we're alone Emmett, then watch what I do to you!" I threatened. He just grinned and walked off to his first lesson.

"Well I'm off to class." Alice declared. She leaned up and kissed Jasper sweetly. "Bye baby." She whispered to him.

"See you next lesson." He promised. Alice danced away. "To gym?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I guess so." As the day passed me by I found that my mind kept wandering to Bella. My thoughts were split in two, one half tried to tell me I was beginning to feel something for Bella while the other argued I was simply in awe at her strength and intrigued by her acceptance of death. Neither side won. Not this round anyway.

"Dude, when you want to talk about it, I'm here ok?" Asked Jasper when we got home that evening. Bella couldn't come round tonight, she said something about having to cook for her dad, who she referred to as Charlie, which I found a little strange, maybe even suspicious.

"Thanks man, but there is nothing to talk about. I admire her, that's all. Something is obviously wrong with her and she still manages to be strong and she has quite an attitude. That's all."

"Ok." He didn't believe me, I could hear it in his mind. He walked away before I could argue with him.

Bella's P.O.V

I took a deep breath before venturing into the house. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive so I knew he was home. I heard the T.V on in the lounge as I walked through the front door.

"Bella! Finally, you're home. I need some fucking release." _Shit, please not now, please not now, please not ever._ I begged.

XXXHORRID RAPE SCENE. IF YOU'RE OF A SENSITIVE NATURE SKIP TILL THE NEXT ALL CAPS BIT!XXX

He came storming from the front room and grabbed me by the hair. This had happened a million times but it never got easier, the pain never lessened and the damage it did to my very being was never any less than that first time eight years ago.

He dragged me up the stairs too fast so that I tripped and fell. He didn't stop, just pulled me up the stairs like a rag doll. I hit my head, knees and hips on the hard wood all the way up. He just laughed when I cried out in pain.

"Oh shut up bitch, I know you like it rough." I whimpered. I had felt so strong today at school, now I felt like a worthless whore.

We got to his room and he threw me to his bed. I cowered with my arms wrapped tight around myself as he undressed till he was stood naked. I refused to open my eyes. I felt him tare my arms from around me then rip my shirt off quickly followed by jeans and panties. I felt exposed and dirty. Nothing ever changed, nothing ever would. I was destined to this horrific life until I died, however that may be.

He pushed me so that I couldn't shield myself before climbing on top of me. I felt his erect dick pushed up against my thigh and sobbed harder, gagged and tried not to be sick. He rubbed up against me harder.

"Do you like that? Does that make you wet slut?" I shook my head. He thrust his hand into my crotch to feel for moisture. He found none but said he did. "Oh fuck yeah, you're so wet, gagging for it/ How hard do you want to be fucked by my dick?" I couldn't stop the tears. I never could. In fact I decided that if I ever could it was really time to jump.

He lined himself up. I wept for my innocence.

He pushed in the head. I wept for my refused happiness.

He raped me for what felt like the billionth time in my life. I wept for all that I had never had and never would have.

He finished and left me broken in the hall. I crawled back to my bed and wept for what felt like the billionth time in my life.

XXXOK RAPE SCENE OVER, THANKFULLY, ALSO END OF THE

A/N Well… That was awful to write. I'm never writing another one of those. The next lemon I write will be nice and won't make you feel sick. I know we all want Bella to escape Charlie and she will, just not yet, she has to become a little stronger. Mad times for our Bella ahead. And the Cullens.

Also, awwwwww bless our little Eddie for not knowing he's totally in love with Bella. He'll know soon enough. Not too soon though, I don't want this to be one of those, oh look a girl called Bella, I've known her for ten minutes OHMIGOD I WANT TO MARRY HER! -_-

Lots of love,

Sammy XxX

P.s, man I love you guys, reviews make me smile, it can be your good deed for the day!


End file.
